Another Valentines Day
by Kitty29
Summary: France is not looking forward to another year alone on the most romantic day of the year. But is he really as alone as he thinks? 900 word oneshot


**__****_HAPPY LOVERERS DAY! (AKA Valentines Day) if your like me you only really acknowledge this day as a day the greeting card company created. (Yay single bitter people unite xD)_**

**__****_I really wanted to write some CanadaXPrussia fanfiction to celebrate, but unfortunately, nothing came to mind .-._**

**__****_So instead I went with this short 900 word oneshot staring angst!France and shy!England. My second favourite couple... -heart-_**

**__****_Please Read and Review! ^^  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I only own them in my mind. Real life is different story..._**

_**

* * *

**_

France opened his eyes to the emptiness of his bed and allowed a deep sigh to escape his lips. It was Valentines Day, a day that the Frenchman usually looked forward too. After all, he was the country of love, how could he _not_ look forward to the day where the most love was in the air? He was always happy to walk down the streets of his country and see various couples, young or old, gay or straight publicly display their affections for the world to see. The look of shock on his peoples faces as their partner got down on one knee, and even seeing the looks of pure horror as they ran to the closest corner store to buy some last minute roses and chocolates amused him.

Though as much as he enjoyed the holiday, every year it came he was forced to face the harsh truth. There was never a special someone that the country of love could share the romantic holiday with.

Sure, when he was younger and naïve he would simply laugh it off and tell himself he would find someone to spend the night with and spend his _amour_. But as the years passed the French nation was not pleased to admit that he became more and more depressed. This year was not an exception to the pattern.

He continued to stare at the empty side of his rather large bed his mood growing worse with each passing moment of loneliness. He finally decided to sit up and get off his rather lonesome bed, much to his bodies disagreement. "This is ridiculous." He told himself with a hollow chuckle, throwing on a simple long sleeved shirt and smoothing out any wrinkles. "I will find someone this year."

_Someone who will stay longer then just the night._

"I_ will_ find someone." he repeated out loud though his face clearly not reflecting the confidence he was hoping would come with the statement.

_You said the same thing last year._

This time he didn't reply. He simply finished dressing before he left the room and traveled though his rather cold house to the kitchen. There he prepared a normal breakfast for himself. He ate silently, trying not to think of how much bigger and colder his house seemed on this particular day.

_How ironic. The self proclaimed 'Country of Love' with no one to love himself._

He picked up his empty plate and mug and threw them in the sink along with the rest of the pans and bowls he used to prepare his meal. Out of habit he turned the water on and began to wash the dirty utensils. If he was bringing someone over he preferred his house to be clean.

_Is that what you__ plan to do today? Find some easy heart broken person to make yourself feel less lonesome then you are?_

He dried his hands before finding his coat and throwing it over himself. He wasn't going to bum about his house all day. Especially on such an important day as this one.

'_Important Day'. The day you reflect upon the lonely life you created for yourself. Such an amazing day._

The cold breeze of the outdoors found its way into the Frenchman's coat as he opened the door to step out.

_Why do you even bother? It would be better for yourself and others if you don__'t spend your depression to the-_

Crinkle

Francis quickly brought his foot off the object before he could fully stomp down on it. He looked down to look at the object he had almost crushed, expecting it to be the morning paper. His eyes widened in slight surprise when he saw a banquet of red roses in the place he thought the paper would be.

Francis paused to stare down at the flowers for a moment before he noticed something a little off. He bent down to scoop up the roses. On closer inspection he realized that right in the middle of the banquet was a different flower. A lily. His national flower…

It was raised slightly higher then the rest of the roses like it were asking him to pick it out. A smile found a way on his lips as he happily complied, admiring his favourite flower. He was surprised even further when he found a small note tied to its' stem. It read, quite simply; '_Happy Valentines Day Francis Bonnefoy'._

Just who had laid this on his door step? He looked around to see if his secret admirer was still around. After a moment of looking around he found his mysterious admire in a pair of forest green eyes. Their eyes meet for the briefest of moments before the other person seemingly vanished into thin air. Leaving nothing but the faint glow of the raising sun to take their place.

Francis stared at the spot where the person was standing before a large smile broke out across his face. He twirled the lily in between two fingers as he found himself laughing.

_There was never a special someone that the country of love could share the romantic holiday with__._

Well maybe this year would be different…


End file.
